


Knowledge

by SquintyAngel



Category: my own
Genre: Original Fiction, Poetry, in some way, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquintyAngel/pseuds/SquintyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small concept I thought about in class about the idea of intelligence and knowing. I dont know if this corresponds to a certain idea or belief but if it does let me know ! Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

I understand why you dont believe in magic. Why you blame it all on a god or science. Because you look at the night sky but you dont see it. You swim in the ocean, you take samples and give creatures names that were never yours to begin with. Youve never stopped in the middle of a field in the peak of the night and stared above you. You see the stars with telescopes yet I touch them. And they swirl around me as if I were one of them. As if I understood how we became. Youve never spoken to the darkness in your room, and held its hand, and understood, that it is as lonely as you are. Ive seen you talk about mars and its winds but youve never felt them in all of their glory from your bedside window. The smell of chalk that it radiates into the vast of space and time that you try to understand but you dont. You dont let yourself but I do. If you come closer science man, and follow me into the field, ill tell you how. Because if you lay down, right in the middle and stretch your palms out, the highest you can without leaving the ground, you too with your long words and selfish ways will feel it. That you dont need to understand the universe, in all of its glory, to know and experience it. You musnt study the formation of electrons to create new metals, you musnt create to know, but feel to see. There is no mind capable of comprehending it all, no matter how hard you try, nature will kill you before you even have the chance. What you must do, in this very moment, is lay here with me, and stretch out your arms into the night sky, and feel on the tip of your fingers the explosions occurring inside you, all around you. Do you feel it yet? I do. Maybe its because of my experience that Ive grasped it already. Dont worry, itll come to you. Cmon, dont close youre eyes. Dont try that hard. Stop analyzing and comprehending, youll have forgotten it all by tomorrow anyway. Just... Here. Yea, just like that. Can you feel it? It tickled at first when I tried, its okay to smile science man, its all right. Because just like your smile, when I look up, it doesnt make sense. Theres no formula that could lead to your smile, there is no process. Only feeling. And sometimes, I think we all tend to forget as we grow, that sometimes the solutions lie in the grass and dirt and the deeps of the forest where we werent afraid to go before - when we were young. And i think, if you just grasp out, and dig your fingers through the fabric, you just might find all the answers you came looking for.


End file.
